


The Last Night, but I Want It to Last with You

by TheCupcakeElemental



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extension of the chapter 'The Last Night', Kissing, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCupcakeElemental/pseuds/TheCupcakeElemental
Summary: Nathan/GabrielThis one-shot is literally an extension of the chapter ‘The Last Night’ from Half Lost. If you, by any chance, haven’t read the book yet and don’t wanna be spoiled, don’t read this._I am so desperate to kiss him...but I don’t wanna fuck it up again, especially not after what I did to him last time… but his lips felt amazing on mine and I wanna feel his body pushing against me again.





	The Last Night, but I Want It to Last with You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is a bit OOC or has a few inconsistencies, it's been a while since I have fully read the books.

I can see Gabriel looking at me as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. He’s leaning against the door, his arms crossed. He’s clearly not going to come in. I don’t blame him, the last time we were alone like this I had just killed Mercury and… I kissed him. 

  


I think about it a lot, that kiss. I think about how it felt good, how it felt to have my hand grabbing onto Gabriel’s long hair, how soft and wet and hot his lips were against mine, feeling his body pressing up against mine.. But I can’t help but think about how I fucked it all up. I don’t regret kissing him,I wanted to do it,no, I  _needed_  to do it. But I hate how I pushed him away from me and walked away, leaving him alone in that bloody bathroom while I went back to Annalise. 

  


I sometimes wish that I had the power to turn back time instead of stopping it cause then I would go back to that moment and keep kissing him. I would kiss him until both of our lips were numb and we couldn’t get any closer than our bodies could handle. But.. that wouldn’t have worked. I wasn’t in my right state of mind, I had just killed Mercury and most of all there was Annalise. My whole mind was full of Annalise. 

  


I stare back into the mirror and see his reflection. He’s still there. He has a weird look on his face, as if he knew what I was just thinking. I wouldn’t be surprised if he already knew, he knows me better than anyone. I turn around to get a better image of him and look him up and down. He’s always had a great body, plus he’s attractive.. And beautiful… and so human. I then turn back to stare at myself. I am the complete opposite. But I don’t think about that, I think about  _ him.  _ I think about touching him, talking to him, kissing him. I think about how much I want to kiss him again. My mind is full of Gabriel. 

  


I want to kiss him again, I am so desperate to kiss him… but I don’t want to fuck it up again and leave him. I stare at my reflection for one last time and turn around, taking a deep breath. My eyes are fully on Gabriel and nothing else. I don’t want to fuck this up. I take small steps towards him, my determination on wanting to kiss him is making me want to go up to him faster but I have to take this slowly. 

  


As I walk up to him, I see him unfold his arms and he looks at me. He looks at me the same way he always has, full of love and devotion. He lets me get close to him, leaving as little space as possible but he doesn’t say or do anything, he just stands there, waiting. I look up to see his face. His face is so beautiful, his face is almost perfect.. If it weren’t for the scar. The scar is small, it runs over his eyebrow, if anyone were to look at his face for just a second, they probably wouldn’t even know it was there. But every time I see his face, I think about how I gave him that scar and how much I regret doing it. My hand shakes as I lift it up and cup the side of Gabriel’s cheek, letting my thumb stroke the scar. I frown as I touch it, knowing that the hairs that used to be there will most likely never grow back. 

  


“I always meant to say sorry about that. About your eye. About beating you up” I say this gently in a quiet whisper, waiting for any kind of response from Gabriel. He doesn’t do anything, he’s standing still. I don’t think he’s even breathing. “I could have blinded you.”

  


I realize that I’m nervous, my other hand that is still lying dormant on the other side is shaking. How did Gabriel make this look so easy? That’s a no-brainer, he’s Gabriel. He knows how to make everything look easy. I move the hand that is cupping his check and move it down to brush my fingertips against his jaw and neck, curling it around the back of his neck and leaving it there. As slowly as I possibly can, I lean forward while closing my eyes and with my lips brushing against his I say “Sorry.” And I kiss him, gently. Our lips are barely touching, but I can feel how soft his lips are against mine. I open my eyes to look at him but his eyes are closed. He’s not pushing me away..but he’s not leaning into me either. 

  


“I’m sorry I beat you up. Sorry about the scar.” I say again, my lips brushing gently against his and I kiss him again. I open my eyes again but his are still closed. I lean back a bit but I make sure not to go too far so our lips are still close to one another. “Sorry. Sorry I hurt you.” I whisper. I wait for him to respond, to do something, anything. But he doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes or kiss me back. “Gabriel, I’m sorry. This is me being as nice as I can.” I wait for a response and with my lips brushing against his again I say “I’ll wait forever if that’s what you want. I’ll say sorry again and again.” 

  


I almost let out a sigh of relief once I feel Gabriel move for the first time. I feel his hand on one side of my waist. I feel him put his other hand around my waist and he pulls me into him. Our hips press against each other and I love how much we fit together, it’s as if we were two puzzles pieces that have finally connected. “You should be nice more often.” he whispers, his lips brushing against mine. He says some stuff in French and all the while his lips keep touching and brushing against my own and then finally… he kisses me. 

  


He kisses me gently and I feel his hands move off of my waist and go up my back, making me press harder against him. I can feel him smiling as we kiss and after a few moments I finally break away, but I’m almost desperate just to kiss him again and never stop. He looks at me with a warm and loving smile and he gives me a gentle kiss before I feel him grab my hand, our fingers interlocking. 

  


“Come with me.” He says and we walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He soon takes me to a nearby bedroom. It takes me a moment to realize that this is the same bedroom Gabriel was sleeping in back when Mercury was still alive and he had to look over me. I hear the door shut quietly. Without letting go of my hand, he turns around and cups my face with his free hand. “Nathan..” he says, his voice full of tenderness, “Do you want to do this?” It’s obvious on what’s he asking and I nod, a small smile forming on my face. I see him smile before he crashes his lips against mine. Unlike the kiss we just shared in the bathroom, this kiss is more frantic, more intense and it’s good.  _ So fucking good.  _ He presses himself against me, a bit harder this time. I can feel his tongue swirl around my lips and I open them slightly to grant him access and our tongues tangle and wrestle with each other. My hands are in Gabriel’s hair and I’m pulling on it hard, but not so hard that I hurt him. I feel his hands sneak up my shirt and they start exploring my chest, stroking my hips, pressing his fingertips against my back and shoulders. I grind my hips against his and it’s so amazing, I can feel the hardness of him, even with our clothes still on, and it’s so obvious that we’re both turned on. 

  


The both of us slowly stumble towards the bed, _Gabriel’s bed._ I feel the bed hit the back of knees and I fall onto the mattress, which, to my disappointment, breaks the kiss. I look up at Gabriel and see him smirk. He crawls onto the bed and he tugs on the hem of my shirt. I soon get the message and I sit up on the bed and remove my shirt as quickly as I can and toss it to the other side of the room. I soon feel Gabriel’s lips against mine again as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me towards him. I listen to him let out soft moans as I play with the hem of his shirt. I soon break the kiss and kiss my way down his neck and down to his shoulder and I bite down and suck on it, leaving a visible bite mark on his shoulder. I hear him let out a loud groan as I do this and smirk. 

  


The both of us keep on kissing as we undress each other, we take it slow. The two of us are almost entirely naked when Gabriel suddenly pins me down on the bed, forcing me to lay down on my back. I’m about to ask what he is doing before I feel him grab my pants and force them off of me and onto the floor and before I can say anything he has his hand wrapped around my cock, which was hard and throbbing and moves his hand up and down in a slow motion. 

  


“Fucckkk, Gabriel..” I groan out, biting my lower lip hard. “K-Keep going.” Gabriel smiles and watches me squirm and moan as he strokes me, going a bit faster after each stroke. Every now and then I feel his tongue lick the tip of my cock and god I’ve never wanted anything more in my life than to feel Gabriel’s lips around my cock. “Gabriel. Please.” I hear myself say in a voice I’ve never used. It’s as if I was in a different Nathan, someone who wasn’t a half-code. 

  


I feel the hot breath coming from Gabriel’s mouth as he lets out a laugh and moves his hand away from my cock and then I suddenly feel his mouth wrapped around my cock and I am lost for words. I slide my hands into his hair so I can watch him and fuck it’s so hot to watch. His eyes are closed and he’s sucking my cock like it’s the best thing he has ever put in his mouth. His mouth is so hot and I can feel his warm tongue rub against my cock and it’s nothing like I’ve ever experienced. I already know that I am not going to last long if he keeps this up. 

  


My hands grip his hair hard and I’m pulling on it a bit. I’m trying to keep track on what feels good, but it’s Gabriel, he makes everything feel good.  _ So fucking good.  _ I am squirming in the bed, letting out hard breaths. I hear myself say Gabriel’s name a few times and he seems to love that, if him moving and bobbing his head up and down my cock faster was any indication. I feel him moan and I can feel the vibration of his moan against my cock since he has me so deep in his mouth. He looks up at me as he moves his head and I can’t take it anymore. 

  


“G-Gabriel.. I-I’m going to..” I whimper and I feel him grab my hips and he pulls me up from the bed, which makes my cock go deeper into his mouth and the back of his throat. I let out a loud moan, calling out his name as I feel my cum release and flow into his mouth. My hands are still in his hair as my orgasm slowly dies down and he eventually removes his mouth from my cock, a trail of saliva is all what’s left over that connects to his mouth and my cock. 

  


We are both panting hard as Gabriel crawls up next to me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I wrap my arms around him as well and rest my head on his chest. I listen to his soft, steady breathes as I start to fall asleep, our naked, sweaty bodies sticking against each other. 

  


____________________________________________________________________________

I wake up later in the night. It was still pretty late and I slowly got up. I turn my head to look at Gabriel’s sleeping body. It makes me smile and I lean forward to gently kiss his lips. I see him open his eyes and he smiles. I can’t help but chuckle. “Have you been awake the whole time?” He shake his head. “No, you woke me up.” he says back and he gets up to cup my face and bring me towards him. He kisses me. 

  


I feel his hands go up to grab and stroke my hair as we kiss, our tongues rubbing against each other. I pull him closer to me, our bodies pressing against each other as we kiss more. I can feel myself getting hard again and I soon feel his erection pressing and rubbing against my stomach. I let out a groan and whisper his name, gripping his shoulders hard. The both of us are hard and we rub against each other. I wrap my hand around Gabriel’s hard and throbbing erection and stroke him. He gasps and breathes heavily, groaning and moaning out my name as he rocks his hips, which makes me stroke him faster and harder. He is holding me tight and he leaves purple marks on my shoulders due to him grabbing me so hard and it doesn’t take him long before he moans on my name and cums, his cum covers most of my hand and I continue to stroke him, going slower and slower, as his orgasm dies down. 

  


He is panting hard and he looks down, I’m still hard and there’s already a bit of pre-cum leaking out of the tip. “Nathan.” He whispers, smiling a bit as he looks up at me. “You’re still hard.” I chuckle and wipe off his cum off of my hand and onto the sheets. “I’ll be fine.” I reply, kissing him gently. Gabriel shakes his head and says “Make love to me. Put it in me, I wanna feel you inside me.” 

  


I feel my face get hot at how determined Gabriel says this and I nod. I sit up on the bed and make my way towards towards his legs. Once I reach them, I spread them apart so that I am in between his legs. He smiles and tells me to spit on his hole and I do. He says it would help make me go inside him easier. I spit and rub my saliva on my throbbing erection for good measure.  I move my arms under his legs and put the inside of my elbow against the back of his knees. I keep his legs spread apart as I position myself and my cock between his hips. I feel the tip of my cock rub against his entrance. I look at me and ask him if he is ready. He nods and as soon as he does, I slowly ease my cock inside of him.

  


I let out a hiss of pleasure and bliss as he tightens around my cock. I stop halfway to let him adjust. “Gabriel, are you okay? Do you want me to keep going?” I ask, panting a bit. He nods. “Keep going.” he says quietly and I slowly slide the rest of my cock inside him, making the both of us moan. I start moving slowly, pulling out of him a bit before thrusting back inside. We both let out soft moans and groans as I thrust inside him. Fuck, he was so tight against my cock and it felt so fucking good. I continue to thrust into him, going a bit harder once I saw how much Gabriel was loving it. I tried to change my position and after a few tries I finally found a spot that seemed to make Gabriel go crazy, I could feel him squirming beneath me.

“R-Right there! Keep going!” Gabriel cried out. I smile and continue thrusting hard into him, maintaining the same position that he seemed to love. He raised his arms and gripped onto my shoulders, making me lower myself down so that our chest press against each other. The bed squeaked and would thump against the wall with each thrust I gave Gabriel. We were both panting heavily and we were both sweating a lot and I could feel my climax building up, I knew that I was going to burst soon. 

  


“Gabriel, I-I’m gonna cum!” I say before letting out a load moan. I throw my head back, panting heavily as I cum and fill Gabriel. He lets out loud moans and calls out my name, his hands gripping the bed sheets. After I finish cumming and filling him up, I pull out. I let myself catch my breath before crashing down next to Gabriel on the bed. I can feel his hot body pressing against mine and I look up to face him. He looks back at me and smiles. 

  


He says something in French and then says “I love you..Nathan.” I realize that is what he originally said in French and I smile. “I love you too, Gabriel.” I whisper. He chuckles and flips me over so that I am laying on my back and I watch him as he kisses down my chest, kissing every scar that is on my body. I feel myself starting to fall asleep as Gabriel continues to kiss me all over. 

  


____________________________________________________________________________

  


I am awakened by the sun’s rays that had snuck their way into the room from the tiny crevices in the curtains covering the windows and I look over to see Gabriel still sleeping. He’s on his back and I watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. I move over him to kiss across his chest and press my ear against his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat. 

I close my eyes as I listen to his heart and I soon feel a cool darkness and I know that it’s not sleep that coming, it’s a vision. 

  


_ There’s a river and trees and gentle hills. I can hear birds chirping and the sun is on my skin. It’s a beautiful place. A place that I’ve always dreamed of being. And I’m with Gabriel and he’s with me.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I worked very hard on this! <3


End file.
